Conjuntos numéricos y relaciones humanas
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Y mientras Rogue le enseñaba matemáticas, Sting sólo podía pensar que ellos eran como los números. –AU.
1. Naturales

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Conjuntos numéricos. #01 Naturales. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión: **200 palabras.

**Notas:** ¿Qué amo aparte del fanfiction y el Sting/Rogue? Pues las matemáticas, y encontrarme un prompt que las incluya fue demasiado como para no hacerlo. Esto será un AU, tendrá 10 capítulos no del todo sucesivos, y no todos serán tan cortos como este, de hecho voy a explicar lo que mi demente cabeza quiere hacer. Al comienzo iban a ser drabbles, pero me di cuenta que no podía contar todo lo que quería en puros relatos de 200 palabras cada uno, así que haciendo uso de todo mi caudal matemático llegue a una idea toda descabellada, y es que pues como el primer capítulo tenia 200 palabras bien podía usar las matemáticas para jugar con ello ya que de eso iba el prompt. So, usare la tabla del dos.

Así este primer capítulo tendrá 200 palabras, el que le sigue 400, el siguiente 600 y así. El último, por tanto, 2.000 palabras. Esto también implica que tardare porque ponerme a escribir capítulos con números de palabras exactos es complicado. No es como que no tardé en general con todo lo demás, igual los capítulos serán relativamente cortos así la acabaré antes de que acabe el año.

So, tras hablar tanto los dejo con el drabble.

**.**

* * *

**Naturales.**

Lo primero que aprendió Sting en el colegio fueron las letras, lo segundo los números. Y como en todas partes, comenzaron con los naturales, con que luego del uno venía el dos, luego el tres, seguía el cuatro, y así sucesivamente hasta el infinito. De eso Sting sacó dos conclusiones, la primera es que para que haya dos debe primero haber un par de unos, y la segunda es que las matemáticas no eran lo suyo.

La tercera cosa que Sting aprendió en el colegio es que si te estás golpeando con un chico y luego están tirados en el suelo riendo como si la vida les fuera en ello algo estaba mal con ambos, o algo estaba mal en el concepto de amistad que entendía Sting.

La tercera alternativa la descubrió después, cuando entró a la universidad y los ojos de Rogue dejaron de ser sólo los ojos rojos de Rogue para pasar a ser los únicos ojos que realmente importaban en el mundo. La tercera posibilidad era que la vida nunca los apuntó a una amistad, que más bien ellos eran como los números. Eran unos que juntos formaban un dos, en una perfecta suma de números naturales.

* * *

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye.**


	2. Cero

**Prompt:** Conjuntos numéricos. #02 Cero. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión:** 400 palabras, o al menos eso dice AO3 y un contador de palabras, LibreOffice me dice otra cosa pero bueno xP

**Notas:** Sí, el cero no es un conjunto numérico, pero era el prompt que seguía, en cualquier caso si querían conectar los Naturales con los Enteros yo hubiera ocupado los Cardinales, pero me parece que no todos los países reconoces ese conjunto. Nah, será.

En fin, espero les guste. Y no tarde tanto, because sólo eran 400 palabras, al menos voy cumpliendo xD

.

* * *

**Cero.**

Sting siempre a pensado que las matemáticas son fáciles hasta que conoces al cero, pocos números dan tantos problemas y excepciones como él. Sí, definitivamente fue con la inclusión del cero que el rubio dejo de entender las matemáticas.

Pero a Sting le gusta ese número, pese a todo, porque gracias a él dejo de entender las matemáticas, y es gracias a eso que se ve con Rogue casi a diario, porque este sí se entiende con las matemáticas, por lo que siempre se juntan para que el azabache le ayude con los ejercicios y le explique la materia. Todo gracias al cero.

Por eso a Sting le gusta mucho el cero, pese a que no entiende ni un poco que pinta el dichoso número. La nada, ¿en serio?

–¿Qué idiota crea a algo para representar que no hay nada? ¿Qué utilidad tiene eso?

–Mucha, la verdad –le responde Rogue a su típica critica en contra del número al que ama y odia.

–Yo no le veo ninguna, ni al cero ni a las matemáticas.

–Que tú seas un asco en matemáticas no quiere decir que estas sean inútiles, en cualquier caso el inútil serias tú.

–Eres tan amable Rogue –comenta con ironía, arrojándose sobre la mesa donde están esparcidos todos los apuntes y ejercicios que deben terminar.

–Si tanto odias las matemáticas debiste entrar a una carrera más humanista. –¿Qué idiota masoquista entra a ingeniería cuando con suerte logra resolver ecuaciones de segundo grado?

Uno enamorado. Uno enamorado que necesita un compañero que le asegure buena nota en los trabajos.

–El cero es estúpido –repite, nuevamente–, si representaron la nada bien pudieron representar el todo.

–Para eso está el infinito –responde Rogue.

"O tú y yo". Piensa el rubio con una sonrisa picara adornando su rostro.

–Sting, como esa expresión implique que vas a soltar algún comentario cursi me voy a largar y dejarte solo con tus queridas matemáticas.

El rubio suelta un gruñido.

–Que desagradable eres –le reclama–, uno no puede ni decirte piropos, ni besarte...

–Oye, yo dije que no quería oírte decir nada cursi, no que no quería un beso –responde Rogue, para luego quedarse estático, consciente de la frase que acaba de soltar.

Sting estalla en carcajadas, porque Rogue ahora está molesto, está sonrojado, y se ve ridículamente adorable.

Y él no tiene problemas en darle su beso, aunque todavía los tenga con el cero.


	3. Negativos

**Prompt:** Conjuntos numéricos. #03 Negativos. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión:** 600 palabras, o al menos eso dice AO3 y un contador de palabras, LibreOffice me dice otra cosa, nuevamente.

**Notas:** Subo otro capítulo porque soy asquerosamente feliz, de verdad que sí. Hace nada fue mi cumpleaños y recibí los suficientes regalos para ser ridículamente feliz. Y por eso mismo nuevamente les agradezco a las personas que me saludaron :)

Por cierto, las referencias matemáticas de este capítulo no las voy a explicar, porque no siento necesidad y dudo que ustedes quieran que les de una clase de matemáticas (?) Pero si alguien tiene dudas, está Wikipedia (?) Mentira, no me molesta explicar si hay algo que no entienden.

So, los dejo con el capítulo.

**.**

* * *

**Negativos.**

Estudiar con Rogue tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Las buenas son que pasan tiempo juntos y logra entender –algo– las matemáticas. Las malas son que Rogue cada tanto tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, sobre todo antes de los exámenes. Justo como en ese momento.

–Rogue, termina de una vez.

–Cállate Sting, no puedo concentrarme.

–¿Para qué necesitas concentrarte? ¡Eres el mejor de la clase!

–Justamente por eso, imbécil –responde el Cheney de mala manera, arrancándole un gruñido al rubio.

Puto Rogue, a veces da la impresión de que le llega el periodo y se le revolucionan las hormonas.

Además pronto serán los exámenes y Sting aún no termina de entender muchas cosas, debería ayudarlo. Por ejemplo, aún no entiende –aunque ya debería entenderlo– porque la solución de una raíz cuadrática es siempre positiva pero cuando uno calcula el resultado de una ecuación cuadrática esta tiene dos respuestas, positiva y negativa.

¿O sea qué mierda con eso?

–¡Por la maldita formula cuadrática! –le grita Rogue cuando hace, por quinta vez, su pregunta.

–¡Pero no lo entiendo!

–Joder Sting, ¿qué demonios haces en ingeniería?

–Yo también me lo pregunto a veces –responde de malos modos y vuelve a recostarse sobre su cama, pensando que Rogue es un idiota y que su humor es una mierda.

–Ni siquiera estás interesado en estudiar.

–Porque no entiendo.

–No entiendes cosas demasiado simples, Sting.

–¿Y qué? –reclama–. Si no me explicas no entiendo, y no quieres explicarme.

–No puedo pasarme la vida explicándote Sting, yo también tengo que estudiar –responde Rogue, ya más calmado.

Si es que en verdad es bipolar.

–Entonces estudia en tu casa.

–Tú me invitaste.

El rubio gruñe ante esa respuesta, y luego le da la espalda a su compañero.

–Piérdete –le dice.

Vale, ahora a él le había llegado el periodo.

–Eres un inmaduro –dice Rogue, y con eso la conversación acaba.

Los minutos pasan con calma, en los cuales sólo se oye el movimiento de hojas ocasionado por el Cheney y el rasgar de su lápiz.

–Eres como un número negativo –dice Sting de la nada, interrumpiendo el estudio de su novio y logrando que este levante la vista, centrando la atención en su persona.

–¿Qué se supone significa eso? –pregunta Rogue.

Sting sonríe, con esa sonrisa engreída y picara que suele poner a veces.

–La respuesta de una raíz cuadrática es siempre positiva, pero no es así en una ecuación cuadrática. El valor absoluto no altera a un número positivo, pero si cambia a el negativo. Lo mismo pasa si hay un signo menos frente a un paréntesis, cambia todo –enumera.

–¿Y eso que demonios tiene que ver conmigo?

–Eres como un negativo, jodidamente complicado y que vive cambiando, como quien no quiere la cosa –responde y estalla en carcajadas, porque el rostro de ira de Rogue es demasiado gracioso.

–Imbécil –dice este, claramente molesto–. Entonces tú eres un positivo.

–¿Y por qué yo soy un positivo? –pregunta, aún entre risas.

–Ridículamente simple –responde Rogue.

Fin de la risa.

–¡Oye! –Ahora es el turno del Cheney de reírse–. Que desagradable eres Rogue.

–Tú empezaste, ahora dejame estudiar.

Sting gruñe y vuelve a darle la espalda.

–Eres un amargado, estudia fuera de mi casa –le dice.

Oye a su espalda el suspiro de su compañero. Unos momentos después una mano lo toma, haciendo que caiga pesadamente al piso. Y luego unos labios sobre los suyos.

Parpadea, sorprendido, y Rogue se separa.

–Ahora déjame estudiar –dice, y vuelve su atención a sus apuntes.

Sting vuelve a parpadear, mientras piensa que Rogue es un amargado, uno adorable.

* * *

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye.**


	4. Enteros

**Prompt:** Conjuntos numéricos. #04 Enteros. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión:** 800 palabras, o al menos eso dice AO3 y un contador de palabras, LibreOffice me dice otra cosa, como siempre.

**Notas: **¡Yay! Otro capítulo, que me divertí mucho escribiendo. Aquí si voy a hacer aclaraciones matemáticas sobre algo que dice Sting (por qué aquí y no en el anterior, pues porque está explicación es más corta y soy malota (?)). Cuando uno ve limites que tienden al cero, lo debe ver de dos maneras, al cero por los negativos (es decir que el limite va -3, -2, -1, 0. Ya saben, acercarse al cero por los negativos) y por los positivos (lo mismo al revés, 3, 2, 1, 0). En resumen, si alguna vez ven limites (se ve en la universidad, al menos aquí en Chile, no sé sus países) recuerden que el cero es _bi_ y le va por ambos lados (?).

¿Otra cosa? ¡Ah sí! Que incluyo términos estúpidos (?). Pero yo sé que LuFFy y Rogue comparten _filia_ (?).

Los dejo con el capítulo.

**.**

* * *

**Enteros.**

Cuando a Sting le enseñaron los números le dijeron que estos eran infinitos, que empezaban en el uno y seguían sin parar nunca, hasta el infinito. Claro, te dicen eso para luego soltarte que no son infinitos por ningún lado porque también llegan al infinito negativo. ¿Cuántos putos infinitos puede haber?

–Sting, llegará el momento en que dejes de quejarte de las matemáticas.

–No –responde de malos modos a lo dicho por Rogue.

–No te hablaba a ti, de todas formas –aclara este–, le rogaba al cielo que fuera así.

–Piérdete Rogue –dice, arrojándose con molestia sobre la mesa.

¡Putos infinitos! ¡Los odiaba!

–Los límites son fáciles Sting –dice Rogue–, solo es cuestión de que practiques.

–¡No son fáciles! ¡Ninguna mierda aquí es fácil! –Ni los limites, ni los números, ni las putas matemáticas.

¿Y qué mierda con los putos limites al infinito positivo, al negativo? ¿Qué mierda con eso?

–Sting, las matemáticas son fáciles.

–Para ti, porque tú no eres humano, para los humanos son difíciles.

Rogue enarca una ceja.

–¿Y si yo no soy humano que eres tú?

–¿Disculpa, donde entro yo en eso? –pregunta el rubio con molestia.

–No tienes sexo con un humano, tampoco con un animal, menos con un muerto. Dejame claro cual es la puta _filia_ que tienes para hacerlo conmigo.

–Eres un estúpido Rogue –responde Sting.

–Yo pregunto, para saber.

–¿Y entonces tú qué? –pregunta.

–Que yo sepa uno no tiene _filias_ cuando se coge a un humano.

–No seas idiota, las tiene cuando no se folla a su especie, y ya quedo claro que no eres humano, por tanto no soy tu especie, así que eres _humanofílico_.

–Y tú eres un idiota, pero no se le puede hacer nada.

–Tú un imbécil _humanofílico_.

–Sting, deja de decir tamaña imbecilidad de palabra.

–No tienes sentido del humor, además tú empezaste.

–Claro, porque tú no dejabas de decir estupideces y alegar contra el infinito como novia celosa.

–¿Y de qué? –pregunta Sting–, ¿ahora eres _infinitofílico_?

–Estás sumando palabras a la lista de estupideces que a hecho o dicho Sting Eucliffe.

–No, pero tú si le sumas a tu lista de frases amargadas.

–¿Que tienes contra el infinito? –le cuestiona Rogue.

–Nada, salvo que me jode esto de los límites, igual que el puto del cero.

–Ya deja de quejarte Sting.

–¡Pero si es verdad! –reclama el Eucliffe, sentándose derecho para poder mirar mejor a Rogue–. Si en esta mierda de limites uno le puede llegar al cero por ambos lados, es puto y bisexual.

–Lo que digas Sting, pero dejame decirte que cuando te preocupes más por entender las matemáticas que por buscar la sexualidad de los números, las entenderás.

–Amargado –dice y vuelve a arrojarse sobre la mesa–. Y _humanofílico_.

–Idiota –responde Rogue, afirmando su codo en la mesa, para apoyar su cabeza en su mano y fijar su vista en él con calma–. Y _Roguefílico_.

–¿Qué?

–Digo, no te gustan los de tu especie, te gusto yo, así que esa es tu _filia_.

–¿Tú puta especie se llama Rogue?

–Pero si no te gusta mi especie, te gusto yo –aclara el Cheney.

–¿Y por qué piensas eso?

–Bueno, mi especie son aquellos que entienden las matemáticas, ¿no? –pregunta Rogue, para no esperar respuesta–, ¿a ti acaso te gusta, aparte de mi, alguien del curso que entienda las matemáticas?

Sting se queda callado, porque vale que no le gusta ningún otro de los cerebritos del curso pero... ¡Ah, puto Rogue!

–Vete a la mierda Rogue.

Su compañero ríe en respuesta. Sting lo mira con el ceño fruncido, hasta que una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta el Cheney.

–¿Qué? –pregunta este.

–Bueno, a ti tampoco te gusta ningún otro humano, ¿cierto? –cuestiona–, así que eres _Stingfílico_, y no puedo culparte –comenta con egolatría.

–Imbécil –dice Rogue, al tiempo que el rubio se sienta a su lado–. ¿Qué haces?

–Bueno, tú eres _Stingfílico_ y yo _Roguefílico_, así que pensé que deberíamos tener tiempo de calidad juntos.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Anda –dice Sting arrojándose sobre su compañero y tumbándolo en el piso–, estudiemos limites juntos.

–¡¿De qué manera esto es estudiar limites?!

–Los limites de nuestros cuerpos.

–Deja de ver tanta porno –lo acusa Rogue.

–Anda, no es tan malo.

–Lo es, te pone más idiota de lo normal.

Sting ríe con fuerza, antes de inclinarse y besar a su compañero.

–Pero eso no te importa –dice–, por algo eres _Stingfílico_.

Rogue suspira con molestia.

–Eres el más grande idiota de este mundo, por eso es imposible que entiendas las matemáticas –comenta, antes de tomarle el rostro y besarlo de vuelta. Bien, si él era _Stingfílico_ entonces le cobraría al rubio lo de _Roguefílico_.

Luego estudiarían, aunque técnicamente lo estaban haciendo, estudiando los enteros y los limites... y las _filias_, por supuesto.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye's**


End file.
